


I'm Thankful For

by purple_bird123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feast, M/M, Thanksgiving, Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: Lance can't stand being away from home. It isn't until Keith comes back for a visit from his training that this empty void is filled.Lance discovers a new family and realizes he isn't alone in missing home.





	I'm Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> It's Thanksgiving in Canada and I'm a little blue...So enjoy and don't be as blue as me :(

Lance sat at the table and bit his lip, it was deafening, the silence...he checked his phone to be sure and sighed, he was slowly dying.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the smell and the sound of his house on Thanksgiving. The chatter filling up the small house, where you had to practically yell to be heard. The sound of the dog barking at his younger cousins who teased it with a piece of turkey they stole from his Abuela.

The smell of the turkey slowly cooking in the oven and Abuela bossing his mother around as she took a sip of the brandy she left on the counter. 

Lance smiled and imagined just being back home again, especially today...Thanksgiving...

His heart felt heavy, his throat closed up and he felt sick...home...how far away were they? He couldn't think of it without feeling on the urge of being sick.

He opened his eyes and wasn't disappointed that there wasn't a Thanksgiving feast before his eyes, what did he expect really? These past few days have been a killer. With Keith gone training with the Blade, the team didn't feel whole. Allura was amazing though in Blue but...he lost a member of his family...

"Lance...you're up early. It's like 19-hundred Varga...one more to go and it's a whole new Quintent."

Lance spun around and he didn't know if he was dreaming but there was Keith. Keith in his Blade uniform, sweat made his hair stick to his flushed face.

"Keith! What are you doing here?" Lance tried to keep himself from stammering.

"Needed a break." He went over and grabbed some space juice and drank it in less than 15 ticks. "So." He threw the empty juice box away and leaned on the chair, "what are you doing up so late? Did you just get back from a Voltron mission?"

Lance took in Keith, he looked different, the same mullet but he looked different...oh he was actually being nice! 

"I couldn't sleep..." Lance sighed and got up, "maybe I should get some sleep then hu?" He stretched, "who knows when Voltron will be needed? I'll let Shiro know you're here. He's with Allura and Coran discussing the castles defense systems."

"Okay?" Keith gave a questioning look. Lance sighed, "it's Thanksgiving Keith...I know you probably don't know or care." Lance rolled his eyes.

"I always skipped out on Thanksgiving at the Garrison, Shiro and Adam always brought me a plate though."

"So you did celebrate Thanksgiving eh?" Lance raised his eyebrows, "did Shiro and Adam give you gifts for Christmas too?"

"We usually had a gift or two for each other." Keith shrugged, "so, thanksgiving hu? Hunk cook up anything?"

Lance shook his head, "the rest of the crew forgot what today was."

"Well...you hungry?"

"Kind of..."

"Go get Hunk and Pidge up, I think a Thanksgiving feast is in order. I'll meet you guys in the kitchen, I need to shower." He stripped the top half of his outfit down as Lance took in the sight of Keith's well-defined abs. Those weren't there when they had that  _pool_ incident. 

"Right." He ran out, not wanting Keith to see his bisexuality come out in.

He made his way to Hunks room and knocked, "Buddy you up?" He peeked in and saw Hunk sound asleep. Lance smirked and got down on all fours and made his way on the floor to his bed and put his face next to Hunk's ear.

"Wheee-ooooh! Wheee-oooh!"

Hunk screamed and tried to attack Lance but the covers got tangled up.

Lance laughed, "glad you're up, get your ass to the Kitchen."

"What why?" Hunk rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Is it morning already?"

"No, just get into the Kitchen. Captains orders." He smiled and headed off to Pidge's room.

"Sweet Pidge! Get up!" He knocked.

"Hold on Lance!" 

"Just come to the Kitchen 'kay?"

"Okay!"

Lance smiled and walked to the kitchen and passed Kaltanaker and patted the cow on the nose, "hello beautiful!"

"MOO!"

"Happy Thanksgiving too!" He rubbed her ears.

"MOO!"

"You're too kind." He smiled, "see you in a few varga's lovely!" He walked over to the kitchen and looked around trying to picture his family there.

"So uh why do we need to be here?" Hunk slouched at the doorway, still in his PJ's.

"Thanksgiving dinner!" Lance smiled which caused Hunk's eyes to glow, "did you say Thanksgiving!"

Lance nodded, "the kitchen is all yours!" 

Hunk ran to get things ready and went to town. "What's the emergency?" Pidge asked walking in cleaning her glasses.

"Pidge..." Lance's voice went hush, "are you okay..."

She smiled bravely putting on her glasses, "I'm okay."

Lance placed his hands on her shoulders, "seriously Pidge..." Lance looked concerned and into her sad redden eyes, "are you okay?"

Pidge looked down, "I just miss my family...and not knowing where Dad is..." She took a deep breath, "this is my first Thanksgiving away from everyone...It was hard with just my mum but..."

Lance pulled her into a hug, "I understand you Pidge. I miss my family too. But don't worry," he pulled back and looked at Pidge, "we will find your Father, cross my heart."

Pidge smiled and punched him playfully in the shoulder, "thanks Lance. Now," she scanned the kitchen, "want to help set the table?"

"Sure." Lance went over and grabbed the plates and handed them to Pidge as they piled up. "Can you carry those?"

"Yes Lance." Pidge smiled and headed out to set the dining table. Lance smiled and grabbed the silverware, "what will it be chef? Spoons today?"

"Nah." Hunk said stirring like no tomorrow, "forks and knives, that's all we need for this feast."

"Gotcha!" Lance smiled and went out and met up with Pidge and started placing the silverware down.

"Wrong side Cadet." Shiro smiled walking in, "the knives go here." He walked over and switched the position of them, "there."

"Woah, who taught you fine dining Mr.Flashy?"

Shiro laughed, "I'm surprised you don't know." He winked before walking out.

"Hey! Shiro!" Lance marched after Shiro to confront him but when he turned the corner he came across Keith and Shiro hugging and soft whispers.

Keith's arms wrapped around Shiro's muscular built and they looked like they didn't want to let go.

They pulled apart and Shiro caressed Keith's face and kissed him before talking, "Allura and Coran don't know what's going on, they don't know you're here either. Get Lance to come get us?"

Keith nodded, "okay."

Shiro kissed Keith's head and walked off.

Lance sank into the shadows before Keith could see him standing there, "since when were they...were they? Are they? What?" He spoke to himself in Spanish.

"What?" Keith asked popping out of nowhere arms crossed and hair damp.

"You shower quick." Lance poked his chest, "you even clean yourself?"

"Yeah?" Keith gave a questioning look and pushed Lance's finger off his chest, "Shiro wants you to get them when the feast is ready."

Lance nodded, "okay."

"Cool." Keith walked off. Lance watched, his heart had a small sting to it...what was it? Jealousy? He shook his head to shake it off and followed Keith.

~~~

"And here we are Princess!" Lance led Allura and Coran into the dining hall. The food Hunk cooked was placed elegantly on the table and it smelt  _almost_ like a turkey dinner.

"What's this feast for?" Allura asked glowing.

"I don't know Princess." Coran walked over and investigated the food, "is this some earth tradition?"

"Thanksgiving," Keith said standing up.

Allura looked over at Keith. She still didn't fully accept the fact Keith was Galra but she looked pleased to see him, "Keith! What are you...when did you get here?"

"A varga ago."

"But how come we didn't see you on our radar?" Coran stood straight and eyed Keith.

"I don't know?" Keith shrugged and Shiro smirked. He obviously knew Keith was coming tonight and they  _didn't_ want anyone to know.

"Well then, what is this Thanksgiving?" Allura took a seat, the mice also.

"Yes, who is this  _Giving?_ and why are we giving them thanks?" Coran sat down.

Pidge smiled, "Thanksgiving, one word. It's a tradition that..."

"Save the history Pidge for another day? I'm starving." Keith's stomach growled in agreement.

"Oh right." She fixed her glasses that were sliding off her nose. Lance smiled and sat beside her, "Thanksgiving is a tradition where we all come together and say things we are thankful for in life."

"Oh." Allura smiled, "how often does this take place? The giving of thanks?"

"Once a decapheeb?"

Allura smiled, "well let's give thanks. Pidge you first."

Pidge smiled, "I'm thankful for you guys." She looked around the table, "without you I wouldn't have found Matt. And I know together we can find My father. I'm thankful for this opportunity."

Lance smiled and Allura squeezed her hand, "we are a team Pidge, we wouldn't want you to search alone."

Pidge smiled, "thank you Allura."

She smiled, "okay I'm thankful for you paladins of Voltron. Without you, Coran and I wouldn't be seeing this unfolding before us. It was a blessing when you all came into the castle of Lions..."

"Thankful I found blue right? After all, we did have that connection." Lance dusted his shoulders.

"Actually yes."

"Whaa..." Lance's jaw dropped.

Allura smiled and looked around the table, "I'm thankful for all of you too."

Coran cleared his throat, "I'm thankful to be seeing Alfor's legacy continuing on, through Allura and the lions."

"I'm thankful we figured out how to eat other stuff than space goo." Hunk smiled and served himself a plate, "and of course thankful for all you of course." He smiled and chowed down.

Lance looked at Shiro who spoke looking around, "I'm thankful that in the short time I was away...you guys stayed as a team. I'm proud of you all."

Lance wondered if the hand that disappeared from the table was holding onto Keith's.

"I'm thankful for being able to find out more of who I am. The blade has really done me good." Keith nodded and looked at Shiro, who smiled back at him.

"I'm thankful for Keith..." Lance couldn't stop his words coming out.

Everyone especially Keith looked at him.

"I mean...if it wasn't for Keith we wouldn't be here, at the table this Thanksgiving." Lance smiled, "it was his idea and I'm thankful he came here tonight and I'm thankful that he wanted to put this all together."

Shiro smiled and held up his glass, "to family." 

Lance smiled and held up his glass along with everyone else, "family." They said together before clinking their glasses.


End file.
